


Sorry!

by QueenofPasta



Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Ace bandage binding is dangerous, Amazing girlfriend Waverly, Coming Out, Non-binary Nicole Haught, Other, don't sleep in a binder of any kind, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Nicole has been hiding another secret from her girlfriend, but Waverly is more than understanding.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is just a little idea that popped into my head that I hoped would help my writer block! I would love to see more trans, NB or gender fluid people on TV. Not that I don't love Nicole Haught how she already is. Also, Nicole is referred to as female until she tells Waverly. Enjoy!

It’s like any other day off and Nicole and Waverly are cuddling on Waverly’s bed. Nicole stayed the night and Waverly doesn’t think she loves anything more than to wake up with her girlfriend in.

She hums in pleasure as Nicole starts to draw shapes on her exposed hip with her fingers.

“As much as I love this,” Nicole starts “I’m getting really hungry.”

Waverly laughs and sits up. “How about we go to the diner?”

“Hmm. Or I could take you to my place and make you breakfast.”

“You could do that here too.”

“I could, but Wynonna.”

Waverly laughs again. “True. Let me get some clothes on.”

Nicole smiles as her girlfriend gets out of bed. Waverly’s wearing a small white nightgown and sleep shorts. “I think you look great.”

Waverly smiles at the redhead. “Only for you my best baby.” She leans over and kisses Nicole on the nose. “Seriously though. I’m putting on a hoodie. It's freezing.”

It’s Nicole’s turn to laugh now as Waverly smirks and walks over to her closet.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Wait here a moment. I’m going to use the bathroom, then I’ll start breakfast.” Nicole said as she walked up the stairs. “Change out of this uniform too. I feel gross.”

“Mkay.” Waverly was already distracted by CJ rubbing up against her leg. Nicole smiled warmly at the pair before continuing on her way upstairs. 

She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her, leaning against it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and winced. 

She started unbuttoning her shirt. She threw the dirty shirt into her hamper and made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow. 

Nicole went to stand in front of the mirror. She looked at herself for a moment before taking off her blue sports bra to reveal an ace bandage that was wrapped around her chest. It was a dingy tan and it really needed to be washed. Nicole took another deep breath and winced again. She should have taken the bandage off last night, but she made the last minute decision to go to Wave’s straight after work. She started to untie the knot holding the whole thing together when her door opened.

“Hey. Did you move CJ’s food? I was just-Oh!” Waverly paused with her hand still on the knob of the door. “Sorry. I uh.”

Nicole went pale and immediately grabbed a nearby blanket to cover herself. “Get Out!”

Nicole had never really yelled. And she had never yelled at Waverly before unless she was under a spell. 

Waverly averted her eyes from the bandage around her (girl?)friend’s chest. “Sorry! I’m-Sorry!” 

“Get out!” 

Waverly complied and turned around, shutting the door behind her. She could hear Nicole breathing hard on the opposite side of the door. Waverly sat with her back against the door.

Everything was quiet for a moment, the only noise was the occasional sniff from Nicole.

Hesitantly, Waverly turned so she faced the door. 

“Nicole?”

A sniff.

“Baby? I’m sorry. I should have knocked.” Waverly said.

“I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m sorry.” came Nicole’s muffled replay.

“No, it's okay. I shouldn't barge in like that.”

Silence. Waverly heard Nicole sigh and a door open then close. The door opened in front of Waverly and she looked up to find Nicole clothed and red faced. She stood.

Nicole wouldn’t meet her eyes. Instead she just moved aside so Waverly could come in. Waverly walked in and sat on the end of Nicole’s bed. Nicole stayed leaning against the now closed door.

A tense moment passed where Nicole avoided her girlfriend’s questioning eyes. Waverly looked around the room. She saw the edge of an ace bandage peeking out underneath Nicole’s discarded uniform in the hamper.

“So, umm.” Nicole began, but stopped and squeezed her eyes shut.

“We don’t have to talk about anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Waverly recommended.

Nicole nodded. “I know. I was planning to tell you eventually.”

“There’s no pressure to. I love you no matter how you present.”

Nicole felt tears puddle behind her closed eyes. “I-” her voice cracked and she felt Waverly’s hands on her face.

“Look at me baby.” Waverly commanded gently. She waited until Nicole watery brown eyes met her own. “I love you. Whether you are my girlfriend, boyfriend or something else entirely. Okay?”

Tears were streaming down Nicole’s face as she nodded. She buried her face into the shorter girl's shoulder. They stayed that way until Nicole had cried herself out. Nicole lifted her head and smiled shyly as she met Waverly’s eyes. Waverly smiled back, her eyes turning into those half moons Nicole loved so much. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and guided her to the bed. Together they sat.

“So. What are your preferred pronouns, love?” Waverly asked kindly. 

Nicole blew out a breath. “Um. They/them.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay. Are you okay with me still calling you Nicole and baby and all that?”

“Ah, babe and baby are fine.”

“Okay. And Nicole?”

Nicole scratched the back of their neck. “Maybe just Nic or Cole or something like that. Nicole’s fine, just maybe not all the time.”

“Okay. I’ll do my best. Correct me if I ever say anything wrong okay?” Waverly made sure she was looking into her partner's eyes.

Nic nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you want me to call you my partner instead of girlfriend?”

“That ah be nice yeah.”

Waverly smiled again. “Okay. Sounds good.”

Nic took a deep breath and couldn’t help but smile and laugh. It felt like a weight had been lifted from their chest. They leaned over and kissed Waverly with a smile. When they seperated, Nic rested their forehead on Waverly’s.

“Thank you.” they whispered.

“Thank you for telling me.” she whispered back.

Together they sat in silence for a while. 

Suddenly, Waverly sat up and grabbed her phone from her pocket. “Alright next order of business. We need to get you a proper binder!”

Nic just smiled. “Okay.”

“Oh! What do you want me to use when we’re around the others?”

At that Nic tensed. “I’m not ready for them to know yet I don’t think.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay. It’s totally up to you! I do my best to use gender neutral words when we are all together, but not make it too obvious, at least not until you're ready to tell them.”

Nic just stared at the amazing woman in front of them. Waverly looked up from her phone and blushed. 

“Do I have something on my face?” She began to wipe at her face. 

Nic grabbed her hands and kissed them. “No you’re all clean. You are just so amazing. I love you so much.”

Waverly smiled at them. “I love you too and don’t you ever forget it.”

  
  



End file.
